


Fall apart for me

by Solrey



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, I don't know how one defines this, Ice Play, Kinks, Love, M/M, Mirror Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, True Love, Trust, fluff at the end, ice cubes, not beta read we die like sinful writers, okay maybe ist actually Dom/Sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrey/pseuds/Solrey
Summary: After being together for such a long time, Youngjo and Hwanwoong want to spice some things up.





	Fall apart for me

**Author's Note:**

> I fell into this rabbit hole and I can't leave it.
> 
> Partly at fault for this is my fav moot from twitter, please blame her.
> 
> (This is a work of fiction, nothing of this is real.)

To say he was riled up was an understatement, his whole body was trembling in anticipation, his fingers nervously touching every furniture they found. 

He had planned everything, until the very last detail and was determined to make this an unforgettable night, one Hwanwoong wouldn't be able to have with some else beside him, leaving the younger utterly wrecked. So it wasn't a surprise that he run around in their shared apartment, feeling how he got more restless with each minute passing, the clock ticking so loudly in his ears reminding him that his loved one was still not home. However, he smiled, knowing that his boyfriend must have been a whole mess today, the younger barely able to keep his thoughts straight. Hwanwoong had never been good with hiding his excitement and Youngjo loved it, loved how open of a book he was to him. Even though Hwanwoong masked his emotions with weird faces, all of their friends knew that he never meant them, at least not when it came to Youngjo. 

On the other hand had Youngjo been absolutely right. Hwanwoong had gone out early to meet Dongju and Keonhee, only to absentmindedly be with them, only nodding at every other occasion. It was hard for him to stop smiling like a mad man, the excitement boiling in his stomach. It had been weeks since he had talked about this with his boyfriend, the whole talk with them spicing some things up in their bedroom, exploring new fields and this was the first step to his demand, but he had no idea what would come. Hwanwoong gave Youngjo the control, the older being in charge of their first adventure. They had slept with each other like usually, sometimes more calm, sometimes fast and hot, just how it is when you have a relationship but for a week now Hwanwoong starved from the older's touch, all he got was a kiss. Youngjo had said it was to built up the excitement, their desire, he should see it as a long foreplay and the older was apparently not joking about it. 

They had more than once a heated make-out session in that week but every time Hwanwoong wanted to go further, his boyfriend pulled away, leaving him half-hard and untouched behind. He was frustrated, he really was but just the thought that something would happen today made it all go away, his ideas running wild, his imagination creating the weirdest things. Hwanwoong tried to think about what Youngjo could have planned with him and his friends weren't oblivious to it, noticing how distracted he had been. They seemed to purposely talk about the tall, handsome older Male, making it hard to turn them off. Dongju flashed him a evil smirk, his eyes seemed to reflect his own and that was the cue to leave. Hwanwoong decided it was time to finally go home, leaving his friends behind after saying goodbye to them. Yes, maybe he walked extra fast home and yes, maybe he had a big blush on his cheeks just at the thought of finally getting home, getting the touches he deserved. 

It was almost 8pm when he finally arrived in front of their door and it was now, where he began to shake slightly for the first time, the thought about all the pleasure he would feel tonight was enough to make him excited. His nights with the older weren't plain, no not at all, the older knew exactly how he had to work him to make him satisfied but sometimes - Hwanwoong couldn't deny it - he craved for more, to feel more, see more. So when he pushed the door open and silently stepped inside, he knew he wouldn't be able to leave any time soon because starting of now, this was his boyfriends play field and he became a mere play figure on his chessboard. The door fell shut behind him and without much disturbances, he was able to take his shoes and jacket off, before he began to walk down the hallway. Hwanwoong wasn't sure what he was expecting but he wanted it, needed it now. 

He came to a halt when he saw his boyfriend casually leaning in the doorframe to their bedroom, his whole appearance made Hwanwoong narrow his eyes, the desire starting off like a firework in his body and he had to gulp to not throw himself at him immediately. Youngjo was sexy, so freaking sexy and Hwanwoong could never stop admiring him; how tall he was, how perfect his shirt framed his chest, these sinful thighs pressed in way to tight pants. The glasses. The fucking glasses. Youngjo knew how much Hwanwoong loved them on the older and he purposely put then on, he definitely did. No one would ever look so good in glasses like Youngjo does. 

Just when he was finished checking his boyfriend out their eyes met, the older cracking his usual smirk at him. 

"Welcome home, Woongie." Hwanwoong could only hum as an answer, not sure how to proceed from watching Youngjo to actually touching him, knowing very well the older had a plan for them tonight. "Come here." 

At that moment both of them knew this would be different, maybe way out of their boundaries but they would enjoy it, their love and desire for each other still very big. It where only a few steps but when he stopped right in front of Youngjo, he felt how the elders gaze dropped on him so he met his gaze, looking upwards. 

"Do you trust me?" It where only a few silent words but Hwanwoong caught them. His boyfriend was nervous but tried to play it cool, Hwanwoong noticed it. 

"Of course I do hyung. If I wouldn't, I would have gone somewhere else tonight, don't you think?" 

A spark of determination suddenly erupted inside of Youngjo's eyes and Hwanwoong had to swallow, feeling how the other males hand began to squeeze his hip a little.

"Don't you dare go to someone else for this." 

"Oh Youngjo-hyung, jealously isn't healthy you know but I can understand it, if one owns a treasure like me." Hwanwoong strikes a peace pose, smiling widely but Youngjo only snorted, laughing a little.

"So I own you?" Youngjo said seductively, pressing his forehead against Hwanwoong's. "I like that." 

If Hwanwoong had been excited before, now he threatened to explode just by the older's words, the possessiveness dripping out of them and he liked it. Not that he would ever admit it aloud but he wanted to be with Youngjo until his last breath, calling the older his, showing their unbreakable bond off and he knew that his boyfriend thought the same. They were equally possessive and that is fine with them. 

"Woong, I know we agreed on exploring things today and I know you trust me, but I haven't told you yet what I planned." The older stops and Hwanwoong feels the hesitation, so he placed a reassuring hand on Youngjo's cheek and smiled, the other breathing out slowly before he returned the smile. "This may sound silly but we should agree on a word or a gesture which indicates if it gets too much. Since we don't know if we like what we are going to do." 

"Sunshine, our word is sunshine, okay?" Hwanwoong laughs but is moved deep down, the feeling of being treasured overwhelmed him. His boyfriend was really one of a kind.  
"Okay, Sunshine it shall be. Let's start." It was a whisper, almost drowned in their loud heartbeats but it made a shiver run down his spine. 

Youngjo pulled away from him and it was hard for Hwanwoong not to whine at the sudden loss of his touch, wanting him back, even closer of possible but his boyfriend smiled at him  
mischievously. The older licked his lips before he used his free hand to get something, which had to be behind his back, probably in his back pocket. His boyfriend leaned unbearable close, their noses almost touching and Hwanwoong had the urge to let his eyes flutter shut, kissing the older but he held himself back, his excitement way bigger. 

"I have something for you, my beautiful baby." Youngjo's eyes where filled with warmth but lust at the same time, making Hwanwoong feel small in his hands. His boyfriend's eyes where the last thing he was able to see before something was placed above them, all he was able to see was black. Panic almost overcame him at sudden loss of his sight but he felt how Youngjo reassuringly pulled him closer, the older's hands doing something behind his head and slowly it dawned to him. A blindfold, Youngjo had blindfolded him. The soft material blocking his vision.

Hwanwoong gulped, feeling how his own lust sparked inside of his stomach. The blindfold wasn't too tight around his head but the leak of vision made his other senses higher, his ears picking up sounds he normally wouldn't hear. The elder’s touch feeling more intense, hotter than before. And now he understood why Youngjo had been so nervous, so cautious about his trust for him because he was literally dependent on the older now since he was unable to see anything. He had to trust the older and Hwanwoong did, he had never trusted anyone more than Youngjo. If he really would be uncomfortable with anything, Youngjo would stop immediately. 

Seeing nothing, being basically blind, was something drastically new to him but it felt exciting, giving away so much power, giving away the control over himself. Hwanwoong tried to make out where his boyfriend was, where he was looking but it was an impossible mission, the only thing indicating that he was still there was Youngjo’s hand on his waist, which held him strongly in place. Youngjo moved, he felt it, the older coming closer again until he felt his hot breath at his sensitive ear, making whimper a little in surprise. 

“You are so beautiful, Woongie. Give yourself to me tonight, yeah? I show you things you could never imagine.” 

Truly, Hwanwoong wasn’t able to imagine what he would do to him but his words went straight down to his crotch, a small moan leaving his mouth. Youngjo’s hot breath tickled his neck and he felt how the older placed an open-mouthed kiss on his hot skin, Hwanwoong leaning a little to the side to give him more access. His boyfriend seemed to like the invitation; the older’s lips dragging along his skin, nibbling and tasting it, every touch making it harder for Hwanwoong to stand up right. Then the lips where gone and Youngjo’s presence too, until he felt how his boyfriend took his hand and led him inside their bedroom, carefully and not to fast so Hwanwoong wouldn’t crash into anything. Youngjo guided him until legs bumped into the bed, making him stop in his movement. He felt how the older pressed himself against Hwanwoong, the firm chest against his back and he wanted to curl into the other’s body, feeling engulfed by him. Youngjo’s hands took a firm grip on his waist and he whispered softly against his ear yet again, Hwanwoong shivering in anticipation. 

“Undress yourself for me, put the clothes next to the bed and wait like a good boy. I’m back in a minute.” 

With that, he felt how Youngjo’s warmth left him and his presence slowly disappeared, his footsteps echoing after him. At first, he was at a loss on what to do now, follow what his boyfriend had said or should he start disobeying him? He felt tempted to try it out, wanting to see what he would get for a punishment if he actually disobeyed but reminded himself that this was the first time they were doing something like this, he should follow the plan. However, Hwanwoong’s where shaking a little, his lust already boiling deep inside of him, so it was hard to actually open the button of his pants. With a little struggle, he finally opened them and stepped out of them, pulling down his boxers and getting rid of his socks, everything falling to the side of the bed and he hissed when the cold air hit his sensitive skin. The struggle only got worse when he wanted to pull his pullover over his head, finding it difficult to do so since the blindfold moved with every try. 

He heard how Youngjo’s footsteps came closer but he was too embarrassed to turn around, knowing he hadn’t done the task which was given to him. In addition, he was very aware of the fact that Youngjo was able to see him half-naked while he couldn’t see the older at all. 

“I thought I had made it clear what you should do?” Youngjo’s voice was sharp, stern, unforgiving. Hwanwoong gulped, wanting to see the older’s hard gaze but he couldn’t, only able to feel his eyes on his back and Hwanwoong couldn’t keep in the whine. 

“I’m sorry hyung. I- I was torn. Every time I tried to pull the pullover over my head-“ Hwanwoong stopped, a moan escaping his lips when he felt the other’s hand on his ass, kneading it. “- the blindfold threatened to come off.” 

His boyfriend hummed, biting into his ear as a sign of understanding.

“I forgive you for disobeying me, your choice was correct. Don’t take the blindfold off, you hear me?” Hwanwoong nodded, shaking his ass to get more friction, feeling the cold fingertips digging into his skin roughly. “Use your words baby.”

“Y-yes, I understood.”

“Good boy.” 

Hwanwoong never knew what difference a blindfold made, even their usual pet names seemed to turn him on even more, his cock slowly hardening. He felt how Youngjo’s hands sneaked up to the rim of his pullover and he understood, keeping his eyes closed when the older pulled the pullover off. A faint sound could be heard and Hwanwoong interpreted as his pullover hitting the ground before he felt that Youngjo put the blindfold on correctly again. Then a push and he yelped in surprise, his hands blocking the fall onto the bed and looked in the direction where he assumed was his boyfriend, feeling utterly exposed like this. Rustling and ruffling, something happened around him but he couldn’t say what it was, his cock throbbing, wanting attention but he refrained from doing anything, not wanting to upset his boyfriend. He felt how the bed dipped behind him and before he could do anything, he was pulled flush against the older’s chest, in between his legs. 

Youngjo’s fingers began to roam his chest, over his sides down to his crotch before coming up again, one of his hands guiding Hwanwoong’s head back to lie on his shoulder. His boyfriend’s fingers just barely brushed over his skin and it made Hwanwoong crave for more, his touch feeling a thousand times stronger since his senses were strengthen through the blindfold. It wasn’t enough, the older’s touch not enough. 

“Let’s start the real show now.” 

And Youngjo didn’t lie, he pulled Hwanwoong even closer, as if their bodies could be even closer, melted together in one way or another. Then he felt something being pressed against his back and he almost let out a surprised moan, Youngjo’s semi-hard length poking at his back. One of his boyfriend’s hands was placed on his waist while he felt that Youngjo slightly leaned to the right, probably getting something. Lub? Most likely.

He hissed sharp when his train of thoughts was broken so suddenly, something cold being pressed shortly against his shoulder before the cold vanished, leaving a surprised Hwanwoong behind. Hwanwoong tossed his head to the side when Youngjo pressed his lips against his throat, sucking on his hot skin while the cold came back, this time slowly running down his side and Hwanwoong shuddered, moaning at the contact with his skin. It was hard for him to think clearly, not fully understanding what this cold thing was but it aroused him, the change up making him crave for more. His boyfriend seemed to be pleased with his reaction because Hwanwoong felt him smirk against his skin before he pulled away a little, ghosting close to his ear. The cold thing vanished once again before he felt it pressed against his lips, surprised he whined but the way Youngjo followed his lips with was enough to make a groan leave his lips, Youngjo’s name rolling of off his tongue at the same time. Slowly but surely the fog inside of his brain vanished and he was finally able to notice something he had blocked out the whole time; the cold thing was actually wet. It was-

“What is this, baby?” 

Youngjo’s voice was rough, almost in a teasing tone and Hwanwoong curved even more into him, feeling like he was melting with every single thing the older was doing. He wanted more, he craved more and he knew he would get it if he played along. Hwanwoong wanted to be a good boy for his hyung. 

“A-an Ice cube.” Hwanwoong’s voice was shaking a little but he didn’t care enough to mask it, knowing that he could be as embarrassed as he wanted to be in front of Youngjo and the older would still satisfy him and his needs. 

“That’s correct, I’m proud you got that.” 

The praise went right down into his cock, now fully hard on display and Hwanwoong moaned out his boyfriend’s name, feeling how the older was now fully hard too, his length pressing against Hwanwoong’s back. With a needy whine he pressed his lips against the melting ice cube, feeling how the cold liquid was running down his face, over his chest and down to his crotch. Youngjo groaned into his ear and Hwanwoong felt a spark going off, knowing that his boyfriend was enjoying this as much as he was. The ice cube was almost completely melted when he heard Youngjo say that he should open his mouth and he followed, greedily taking in the cold ice cube, goosebumps all over his skin at the cold meeting his hot mouth. 

And it wasn’t over yet. Youngjo had moved to get yet another one but this time he went straight for one of Hwanwoong’s sensitives spots; his nipples. The cold wet feeling made them perk up and hard, low whines leaving his mouth with every passing seconds his hot skin was exposed to it. His breathing got ragged, he felt how his lower part begged for attention but all he could do was gripping the sheet beneath them with on hand while his other searched for Youngjo to hold on. Hwanwoong chocked on his moan when he felt how the ice cube went from one nipple to the other before gliding down his chest, meeting hard length. The hiss leaving his mouth at the contact made Youngjo rut against his back, biting down on his shoulder with a force, Hwanwoong screamed his boyfriend’s name. Said one stopped immediately and Hwanwoong could sense the older’s worry so clearly, which was baseless because Hwanwoong loved this; loved the rough treatment which was so much more intense since he wasn’t able to see anything. He loved to imagine how Youngjo was looking at him, his eyes full lust and his gaze practically eating him up, how the older would bite his lips to prevent from smirking all the time. All of this was something he wanted to see but could only imagine, his mind telling him he had to be a good boy.

“I haven’t said the word, hyung.” He whispered, his throat already feeling sore from him being so vocal and he wouldn’t want it any other way. No, he wanted even more, feeling how his orgasm seemed to come closer. Even though he wasn’t able to see his love, he knew that the older was eyeing him with worry before a sigh left his lips, Youngjo’s head pressing into the his shoulder. 

“Never imagined you would love it this rough.” Youngjo murmured and Hwanwoong felt how his dick pulsated at the words, craving the cold wet ice cube again and he got it back, Youngjo running it up and down his length. It was enough to make pre-cum leak while Hwanwoong began to chant his boyfriend’s name. He was so close to coming that he began to buck his hips against the cube, which had gotten smaller, in search for the friction he needed to come but Youngjo denied him. 

“No-o! Please, please!” He whined, complained, begged but all he heard was Youngjo chuckling, his tongue leaving a wet trail over his shoulder. 

“Please what, Woongie?” 

Hwanwoong knew it was a teasing question, the older knowing exactly what he wanted. 

“Please let me come.” He breathes out, feeling so on edge that he was denied that he wanted to turn around and just sit on Youngjo but the deadly grip on his hip held him place. 

“You have been a good boy, so needy for me. You want a reward, don’t you? I will let you cum later if you behave well, until then you aren’t allowed to come.” 

Hwanwoong could come just from the praise, moaning at the roughness in his voice, at the feeling how Youngjo could dominate him so easily and he would just melt at everything he does. God, he wondered where his boyfriend had learned all this, learned how to handle him perfectly to make him lose his mind. Yet, he wasn’t allowed to lose himself.

“We will now level up to the next stage, what do you think?” 

“Yes, yes please.”

Hwanwoong wasn’t sure what he had imagined happening after the first surprise but it surprised him nonetheless. Youngjo gentle opened the blindfold, slowly lifting it to make Hwanwoong accustomed to the light, which had been dimmed. For a moment he had problems to understand where he was, his head feeling incredible light-headed until Youngjo nudged him a little, his free hand pointing at something. 

“Oh god.” He breathed out, feeling how close he was to bursting. 

In front of him was a large mirror leaning against their wardrobe, almost reaching from the bottom to the very ceiling. However, what he saw in the mirror made him whimper, feeling unbelievable small and fucked. He saw himself, naked, leaning against his still fully clothed boyfriend who was smirking at him through the mirror, eating him up with his gaze. Hwanwoong’s cheeks very flushed, his hair a mess, his body shimmering the dimmed light due to the water the ice cubes have left. And he looked small, so incredible small in comparison to his boyfriend. It was hard to tear his gaze away but he was eventually able to do so, seeing himself rock-hard and vulnerable like this was enough to make his cheeks flame up even more. Youngjo wasn’t having it though, the older’s hand guiding Hwanwoong’s face back. 

“Look at yourself, what do you see?” Youngjo purred, pushing his own restricted length against Hwanwoong. “Do you know what I see? A beautiful doll, an angel, which I corrupted, you fall apart at my touch so perfectly - no one could do you like I do, remember this.” 

Hwanwoong could only nod in agreement before he was pushed forward towards the end of the bed, his face way to close to the mirror now. He gulped hard before he casted his gaze up, seeing how the older hovered above him, liking his lips seductively. Cold liquid met his rim, Hwanwoong moaned, his boyfriend starting to lose him now, and he feared that he couldn’t last long enough. 

Youngjo’s fingers began to work on him and even if he wouldn’t admit it – he had played with himself in the morning because he had been so excited for this. Apparently, the older knew because he didn’t even try to go slow, his fingers working Hwanwoong up at such a pace, Hwanwoong became close to coming again. His hips began to buck against Youngjo’s fingers in search for more friction and he found it, more like Youngjo found it because the older suddenly pressed a certain bundle of nerves. Hwanwoong collapsed against the bed, his eyes seeing himself in the mirror and he liked what he saw, his mind clouded with the need he desired. With the man he desired so much.

“You look so beautiful; I want to eat you up.” Youngjo groaned when he pulled his fingers out, opening the zipper of his pans and pulling them down a little. With a hiss, he let his hard length come out before he put a condom on and lubed it. “All mine. Mine to own, mine to wreck, and mine to corrupt.” 

“All yours, only yours.” Hwanwoong played along, needy swaying his hips, making the older notice his distress. He was desperate need for a release and he wished for nothing more than having his boyfriend fucking him into the mattress, making him scream even more. It was a mutual need, Hwanwoong knew it that’s why he looked at his boyfriend through the mirror, licking his lips. Youngjo’s hand gripped his waist and Hwanwoong smirked, slowly lifting himself up again because he knew he had riled up his man, the only person he would ever allow to do something like this to him. 

Youngjo groaned, his tip poking Hwanwoong’s rim but he didn’t push in, instead he began to play and tease the younger. 

“My baby wants my cock inside, doesn’t it?” Youngjo called him out and Hwanwoong agreed vocally, saying yes so many times he feared Youngjo wouldn’t fuck him thoroughly at the end. “You’ve been such a good boy, so beautiful just for me, I’m going to reward you. Keep your eyes on the mirror Woong baby, watch yourself falling apart for me.” 

That’s what Hwanwoong did, moaning when Youngjo pushed in, looking into the mirror through his lashes. Hwanwoong need him, wanted him so much, he pushed back to meet the older. The stretch wasn’t new to him so he got accustomed to it fast and Youngjo noticed, immediately beginning to fuck him thoroughly. It was hard for Hwanwoong to not look away from the mirror but he was ordered to do so, so he did. Watched how sweat rolled down Youngjo’s face, how the elder’s hair stuck to his face and their gazes met through the mirror, Youngjo cockily tilting his head to the side. The glasses. Hwanwoong had almost forgotten that Youngjo had worn them but now he was reminded and felt the knot getting bigger in his stomach.

Youngjo was sexy, the way his shirt clung now to his chest do to the sweat and normally Hwanwoong would have protested until both of them would have been naked but today he was fine, enjoying the view. The thrusts where ruthless and rough, Youngjo’s hands gripping him so hard he was sure it would bruise tomorrow, not that he would mind, he loved to be marked by his boyfriend. 

It was when Youngjo hit the sensitive bundle of nerves again when Hwanwoong was unable to keep his eyes open and was immediately punished for it, Youngjo stopping all of his movements.

Hwanwoong opened his eyes, apologizes rolling off his tongue and he saw how his boyfriend smirked at his pleading. Youngjo picked up again where he had left of; fucking him at the same speed like before and Hwanwoong was mesmerized by themselves in the mirror. He looked so fucked, his boyfriend looked so hot hovering above him that he began to chant Youngjo’s name like a mantra. It had the affect he wanted on Youngjo who groaned in pleasure, his thrust getting sloppier and Hwanwoong tried to meet his thrusts as good as possible, the sound of skin slapping against each other ringing loudly in his ears. 

He was so close to coming and it was hard for him to hold back, tears beginning to form in his eyes and streamed down his face, his senses so high that it was almost unbearable. Youngjo noticed his distress and took one of Hwanwoong’s arms, pulling him up until he was almost against his boyfriend’s chest.

“Come for me.” Youngjo bite down on Hwanwoong’s shoulder and he did just that, orgasm running over him like waves, his mind blacking out for a moment. Cum spurted out of him all over the sheets, he had come untouched. All he could see where stars and it took him a few second before he felt how Youngjo was fucking him through the orgasm. Hwanwoong whined because of the overstimulation but met his boyfriend’s thrusts nonetheless, knowing the older had yet to come too. Thankfully, it didn’t take him long before he felt how Youngjo stilled, pulling Hwanwoong against his chest and hugging him strongly while his own orgasm hit him. Hwanwoong moaned at the feeling. 

They stayed like this for a moment before Youngjo gave Hwanwoong free, the younger falling face first into the sheets breathing heavily but satisfied, incredibly satisfied. He heard Youngjo’s heavy breathing and turned around, seeing how the older pulled of the condom, bringing it to the next trashcan. Their eyes met and Hwanwoong smiled, his heart threatening to explode from the love he felt for his boyfriend. 

“Satisfied?” Was all Youngjo could say to him and Hwanwoong wasn’t blaming him, he himself at a loss for words.

“Very much.” He breathed out, making grabby hands at Youngjo. “Need my cuddle.” 

Youngjo laughed at his cute antics and whipped him clean first before he tucked Hwanwoong under fresh sheets, spooning him afterwards. Hwanwoong was more than satisfied with how everything had played out, with what the older had done to him. 

“I liked this.” Hwanwoong said sleepily, his eyes falling close from pure exhaustion.

“Me too.” Youngjo hummed in agreement and soon both had fallen asleep, their loved one in their arms. They would definably try out more in the future, they were sure about it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a series? maybe. If you have any Oneus paring and scenario you want to see written, you can hit me up and I can see what I can do. :) [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SolreyItIs) and my [ CC](https://curiouscat.me/@SolreyItIs)


End file.
